


【Neil / The Protagonist】L’ombre de ton chien

by EP1999



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EP1999/pseuds/EP1999
Summary: 「尼爾……。」副手Neil x 黑幫BOSS AUhttps://images.plurk.com/n60f8T0QHhKuPVLINhnpb.jpghttps://images.plurk.com/1gAPxiM0obkFHsXcuUL3Re.pnghttps://images.plurk.com/28YNAfHGwIMiY7kiQoKuNo.pnghttps://images.plurk.com/5pk7LOkGSClgObC7VKdBQe.png(R-18 需登入)via：https://www.plurk.com/p/o1yc7kvia：https://www.plurk.com/p/o11sp4Neil top 斜線有意義#Neiltagonist
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 7





	【Neil / The Protagonist】L’ombre de ton chien

「尼爾……。」男人出聲，抬手握住壓在自己腹部上的雙手，溫熱的液體讓他們交疊的指間變得溼滑，他得花更多力氣才能扣上。

「閉嘴。」尼爾的聲音低沉而發狂，他不是第一次踰矩，忠犬從不對主人真的呲牙裂嘴，只是面對現在的情況他無法冷靜維持他的尊卑，男人的生命在他手中流失，這現實讓尼爾失去理智。他梳弄整齊的金髮散落在臉側，男人帶著髒汙與鏽味的手撫上他的臉頰，青年皺眉，短暫幾秒放任自己依戀地靠上，隨後鬆開皮帶綑緊男人大腿另一處失血點，再次用力按上那個血肉模糊的黑洞。

男人在他每次的加壓悶哼出聲，下唇咬得死緊。如果這是一場性愛，或許他們會更熱衷其中，男人不自覺失笑，感官逐漸麻木，他視線開始模糊。

「操，這種情況你還有心情笑。」他看著滿身瘡痍的男人，無措於自己只有兩隻手。都怪他來得太慢，尼爾自責。

「你做得很好。」男人的聲音因為疼痛而乾啞，他帶著未褪去的笑安撫，用最後一點力氣伸手叉進對方的髮絲為他理好造型，以血代替髮膠，也不管那會多難清理。他還是更喜歡這個模樣。

「我會殺了他們。」尼爾憤恨地咬緊牙，血絲佈滿他瞪視著傷口的雙眼。

「……你已經殺了他們，尼爾。」男人的聲音虛弱而遙遠，手再也無法施力垂落在一旁。

「太便宜他們了。」副手靠上男人的額頭，別過臉看著一旁的屍體。「我該留他們一口氣。」

尼爾說的他們，可不只是開槍的那些人。

-

男人睜開雙眼的那一刻感覺自己已經死過一次，身上纏緊的繃帶讓他重新意識自己還活著。他盯著熟悉的天花板，明白自己並不在醫院。

「我欠你一個人情。」男人在感受到身旁的動靜時開口，目光瞥向門邊。

「可不只一個。」艾佛斯端著一壺水推開門，為他倒進杯子。

「尼爾呢？」他坐起身，扯動腹部傷口讓他哼了一聲，艾佛斯放下水杯伸手幫忙他靠穩。

「誰知道。」醫生聳聳肩。「那傢伙三天兩頭問我你怎麼還沒醒，實在太吵我就把他趕出去了。」他撒謊，也包含一部分的實話。

「我睡了很久？」他聽見對方的說詞不安地躁動，眼神開始尋找房內任何時間標記與通訊工具，甚至試圖下床。

「如果你想復原就不該亂動，以免傷口二次創傷或是感染。」艾佛斯按住他的肩膀。「你們就會找我麻煩。」他嘆了口氣。

男人乖順地聽從醫囑躺回床上。「你能聯絡上尼爾嗎？告訴他我醒了。」

「你得多休息。」艾佛斯不太贊同聯絡尼爾的主意。

要是男人知道尼爾在外面幹了些什麼，他可能會巴不得自己別醒。至少等男人康復了再發脾氣會比帶著傷要好一點，自己可以少做一點工作。

「你會需要的。」艾佛斯說。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 瘋狗無主，後果不堪設想。
> 
> -
> 
> BGM：Jacques Brel - Ne me quitte pas
> 
> Je te raconterai  
> L’histoire de ce roi  
> Mort de n’avoir pas  
> Pu te rencontrer  
> Laisse-moi devenir  
> L’ombre de ton ombre  
> L’ombre de ta main  
> L’ombre de ton chien  
> Ne me quitte pas


End file.
